


No Time Like the Present

by A_G_Sawyer



Series: Secrets Won't Always Stay Secret [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally get to have the sex, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirriam and Cullen have some awesome sex. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a while to write. I tried to make it fairly realistic without removing too much of the fantasy element. Enjoy!

Cullen sat at his desk, his mind filled with troubling thoughts of wars, battles, sieges, and every other taxing nightmare they’d had to face since rebranding the Inquisition. Day after day, it seemed, news flooded the gates of Skyhold. A fortress overrun by bandits in the Hinterlands, a dragon spotted in the Approach, a group of giants in the Emerald Graves.

He massaged his neck and leaned back in his chair, stretching the soreness that plagued him, a constant companion. What he really needed was some time to relax, to unwind. He knew there was nothing easy about this job, he thrived on the discipline required, but even the Commander of the Inquisition needed a break from time to time.

A knock came at his door and he groaned internally. Another messenger, another piece of news, another task for another day. The workload seemed to go on forever.

“Enter,” he said. He picked through the papers on his desk for a moment before looking up and calling out again. When his door remained shut, Cullen sighed and rose, irritated that he’d been interrupted to open his door when the messenger on the other side of it surely had the perfect capability to do it hi-

Cullen’s mouth opened almost imperceptibly at sight of the woman on the other side of his doorway. _Oh, if only I could be interrupted by this image every time_ , he thought, staring at Mirriam in shock. She’d done her hair, twists and braids crowning her masterfully while loose curls hung delicately over her shoulders. Her gown, _Maker_ , her gown embraced her majestic frame so decadently, it shot a pang of desire through his entire body.

Cullen took a moment to admire the beauty before him. Bare shoulders and neck offered a view of her figure he’d never seen outside his own imaginings. The sleeves on her gown hung low on her arms, fabric swaying, clinging to her body in the cool breeze. Cullen swallowed, his eyes following the lines of her figure, trapped for a moment at the evidential sign of her obvious chill, before landing again on her face.

“Commander,” the divine creature said, her lips curling up into a smile. Cullen inhaled and squared his shoulders, looking down at Mirriam, eyes dark and wanton, before he spoke.

“Inquisitor,” he replied. She made a move to step forward, but Cullen held a trembling hand up to halt her in her place. “Before you enter, you should understand that the moment you step over this threshold, you are willingly entering my dominion. My self control will no longer prove adequate to resistance. You’ve tested my limits long enough, wicked temptress. Know that… before you proceed further.”

Mirriam cocked a brow, a smile Cullen never dreamed he’d see on that provocative face, a smirk! He didn’t think she was capable of such an expression, and the confidence that cascaded from her in waves of pleasure made his blood run hot. She took a deep breath, her gown shifting just so against her creamy skin and Cullen forced his hands into fists at his side, lest he ravage her on the battlements.

Her deliberate step across the threshold sent a lance of electricity through Cullen, his blood rushing to his ever hardening cock. She walked past him, her eyes frozen to his as she settled near his desk, absently rifling through the papers. Cullen turned back to the open door, grinning and shut it with a loud crack. He set the lock in place and turned to face his prize.

Mirriam leaned her body against the desk, arms at her sides, looking pleased with herself. Cullen firmly believed she had no idea what she’d just started, but he intended to show her precisely what she was getting into.

***

Mirriam watched as Cullen locked the door she’d come in from, her nerves on the edge of breaking. She was stunned she’d been able to walk so steadily through his office. She’d practiced her expression and was pleased when it had the desired effect of winding Cullen into a tight ball of electric tension. Even from across the room Mirriam could feel his energy oscillating.

“I could overpower you in a moment’s glance, my dear Inquisitor. Could bend you to my feverish will,” he said, as he set the next lock in place with a click that echoed through Mirriam’s ears. “I could torture you, tease and taunt you as you have done to me. Though, I have the benefit of years of experience.” Click. Cullen locked the last door and turned to face her. The moment hung heavily as the space between them overflowed with months of tension. He crossed the room to stand before her, inching at a painfully slow pace toward her.

“I want nothing more than to throw you over my desk, to thrust you down with wicked abandon thinking nothing on the order of things but purely on my own savage... carnal... desires,” he said, pushing himself against her at the edge of the oak desk. “I would devour you here, my lady Inquisitor. Touch you, taste you, drink of your rich, sweet essence in a wild fury until nothing more than euphoric pleas rip... from your delicate, virtuous throat. And rest assured, my lady,” -his voice deepened- “I will have you screaming before the night is through. Even now I know how your body aches for me.”

He pressed his lips to her creamy skin, his fingers sliding down her stomach. The fabric of her dress tensed and shifted at his touch. A deep, guttural growl erupted from his chest as his fingers inched slowly down her body. Mirriam's labored breaths served only to drive him further. He stopped his hands mere moments before offering her the satisfaction, a whimper escaping her lips, and spoke again. “But these are the actions of a man untamed and fierce with greed. My control is not so lost that I should deny you a proper initiation into the art of love. The time for savagery will come in due course. After all, we have all night. First, I show you just exactly what my hands, my lips, my tongue... are capable of.”

Cullen touched his lips to hers, his hands finding refuge at her hips, and pushed his tongue to her lips. Mirriam’s body was so tense after hearing his declaration, she struggled to move at all, but eventually slipped into the kiss, still tight with anticipation. Cullen allowed his hands to explore her body further, teasing at the hardened peaks of her breasts. Mirriam gasped at his touch. Even through the fabric, she could feel his rough skin and it seared her.

Cullen chuckled as he kissed her, expert fingers taunting her until she whimpered against his lips. He grinned, backing away from her a step.

“But maybe not on my desk, hmm? Your first time should be somewhere comfortable, somewhere soft, so please... after you,” he said, breathing heavily, motioning to the ladder. Mirriam inhaled and closed her eyes, unable to hide the grin that surfaced, and forced herself to move. She stepped up on the first rung, but when she reached her foot to the second, her dress got caught beneath her and she struggled to move. Tugging at the fabric, she pulled it up over her arm, a show of her muscled legs revealed with the change.

She heard him groan behind her and giggled quietly as she continued up the ladder. It was far more challenging than she expected, her dress kept slipping off her arm and she nearly lost her balance a few times.

“Trouble, my love?” Cullen asked, leaning against his desk, his legs and arms crossed, watching her tackle the ladder.

“My dress is making this difficult.”

“Oh, yes. I see how that might be a problem. One to which I have a most fortuitous solution.” Mirriam’s hand slipped on the last rung at his words. She knew exactly what his fortuitous solution was, but she wasn’t quite ready to bare that much. She groaned and scrambled up the remaining distance.

Cullen laughed. “Not to worry, my exquisite little flower, I’ll have that dress off you soon enough.”

Mirriam heard him shifting, buckles and snaps dislodging as he removed his armor. Fluttering and unsteady, Mirriam sat on a crate pulling her legs up under her, hugging herself. She was prohibitively nervous all of a sudden as she heard metal clang against metal and fabric rustling. Terrified he might appear at the top of the ladder in nothing at all, Mirriam curled her head into her knees.

Wood creaked as he gripped the rungs sending a thrill of shivers down her spine. He stopped at the top and Mirriam dared to unhide her face. She peeked out at him and lifted her head when she saw he was still clothed, but now just in simple cotton. Cullen pulled himself over the edge and walked toward her, an inquisitive expression on his face.

“You didn’t think I was going to show up without any clothing, did you?” Mirriam looked at him and blushed, turning her head and biting her lip. “Oh, my sweet love. Your innocence betrays you again,” he said, grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet. “I wouldn’t dream of eliminating any part of your experience. Besides, this” - he tugged at his shirt- “is your job.”

Mirriam gulped and blinked, blushing furiously.

“So, about this dress of yours…” Cullen started, biting his lip and reaching behind her for the lacings. Mirriam tensed immediately and looked into his eyes, her body battling between aphrodisia and insecurity. Cullen smiled and stepped back.

“Would it be easier for you if I went first?” He asked. Mirriam shook her head. She knew she’d never make it through this first part if she had to stare at his sublimely chiseled body, unhindered by clothing. The thought of it-

“Mirriam!” Cullen laughed. “Relax, sweetheart. You’ve got to relax. I can scarcely breathe for wanting you right now, but I must ask: are you certain you want to do this?”

Mirriam chuckled and sighed, closing her eyes. He was right, of course. She seriously needed to relax. Or maybe he was right on both counts. Maybe she’d take the initiative. It had worked well the first time, why not again? Mirriam opened her eyes, a salacious resolve settling there.

She stepped forward, pressing a hand to his chest and with surprising force, pushed him back a few steps. Cullen’s face was carved with desire and lust as she trailed her hand to the base of his tunic. Locking eyes with him, she tucked her hands underneath the rough fabric of his tunic and memorized the topography of his sculpted chest with her subtle fingers, raising them leisurely. Focusing on his eyes, she caressed his hard muscles until the fabric stopped her from progressing.

“Arms,” she stated. The shudder that rippled across his body as he raised his arms sent a tingle of satisfaction into her core. She resumed her course over his shoulders, up his mighty arms until the tunic lay in a heap on the floor at their feet. Finally looking away from his face, Mirriam studied his athletic chest. She’d seen him without a shirt before, but hadn’t ever been this close, close enough to touch.

Mirriam pressed her lips to his chest, a reverent plea escaping her tongue. Cullen groaned, encircling her with his arms, his fingers digging into her back. Mirriam touched and kissed across his broad chest, her hands studying every line of his musculature.

Dragging her fingers down his chest, she lingered at his belt, nerves forming in the pit of her stomach again. Cullen chuckled and lifted her chin, a loving kiss distracting her from her task.

“Let me help you, love,” he said. Mirriam gasped and shivered at the sudden cold on her back, Cullen having released her ties while she was worshipping his chest. He glided his hands up to the loose sleeves dangling from her arms, barely holding her gown in place. Cullen pulled her into a fiery kiss and tugged at the loose fabric, allowing it to drop to the ground. Mirriam’s heart raced, but with Cullen hand’s caressing her naked back as they kissed, she felt her nerves flutter to the floor with her gown.

Cullen broke the kiss, stepping back to admire his cherished herald, his eyes sweeping over her flawed skin, marked by scars and beautiful imperfections, and sucked in a breath. She stood bare and vulnerable before him, a scarlet rouge coloring her skin under his judging gaze. She started to cross her arms, an attempt to cover what she could, insecurity winning out over her lust this time, but Cullen clamped down on her wrists, securing them in place at her sides. She looked up at him, pleading.

“You wore no smalls, I see. For someone so innocent, you seem to know quite a few tricks.” Cullen took a steadying breath as his eyes darkened further. “You are radiant, Mirriam. So beautiful, so magnificent. You’re a vision, my love. Deliciously appealing. And you worried you might not please me...” he said, stepping closer. “Allow me to show you how much you please me, my love.”

Cullen unfastened his belt and the buttons on his pants, but Mirriam stopped his hands with her own. She crouched at his knees, tugging on his pants until they pooled at his ankles. Drifting her palms along the taut muscles of his thighs, she reached for the waistband of his smalls and tugged them down as well, releasing him from the last barrier of clothing.

Mirriam stood and blushed at her unforeseen forwardness, but examined his naked form. He bore her scrutiny with greater confidence than she did his, and she giggled. Cullen pursed his lips and cocked a brow at her. Mirriam giggled again at his expression, but realized what her laughter must have sounded like and abruptly looked horrified.

“Oh, Andraste’s armpits!” She called out apologetically. “I’m not laughing at you, Cullen! You’re… you’re… _Maker_. You’re divine.”

Cullen smirked at her. “I’m very confident in my sexuality, my love, your giggles did nothing to have me doubting myself. I just found it amusing. Most people would advise you not to giggle at the first sight of your naked lover.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… I’ve never seen, well… that. Before. It’s… I mean…”

Cullen rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yes, I know, you women were graced with the delicate curves and we men got the leftovers,” he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“No, no that’s not it. Sweet Maker, Cullen, you’re transcendent. You look like a god. I can’t… I can’t imagine why you want me,” Mirriam said, dumbfounded. Cullen stared at her, his lip twitching, his eyes hungry and lustful.

“Then let me show you,” he said, voice rough and throaty as he led her to the edge of his bed. Pressing one knee into the mattress, Cullen gently guided Mirriam down to her back. Following after her, Cullen pushed himself against her, their bodies a tangle of limbs and muscle.

“Oh, Maker, you’re so wet… I want you, sweet Andraste, I want you…”

“Cullen…” Mirriam managed to say, though a thousand other words floated through her mind. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel the full length of him enveloped by her heat. Too soon, Cullen removed himself from her grasp and hovered over her, beaming down at her like some ancient deity.

“Let me show you, Mirriam,” he said again. Mirriam nodded, trapped by his fierce gaze, her body itching with anticipation. Cullen pressed open mouthed kisses against her neck, sending jolts of pleasure to her wet center. Lips drifting below her neck, Cullen dragged his tongue along the relief of her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her lips, a quiet gasp when he blew along the freshly wet skin.

Cullen smiled as he kissed along her shoulder and down her arm, tracing her veins with his lips, his breath hot against the cold sweat forming over her body. When he reached her hand, he turned her palm upward and pressed a chaste kiss there, looking into her eyes. Mirriam swallowed, her heart in a frenzy. After repeating the process on the other side, Cullen moved to her stomach, tracing lazy lines with his tongue up between her breasts. Mirriam arched into him, silently pleading for his touch.

Cullen chuckled. “Something you want, my love?” He asked, mischief coloring his voice. Mirriam moaned and thrust her hands into his hair, gripping at it.

“Yes, oh Maker yes. Please Cullen. Don’t stop touching me, kissing me.”

Cullen growled and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Mirriam gasped and arched her back, pressing his face harder onto her breast. Cullen reached up to tease the other with his fingers and Mirriam moaned in bliss.

“Mmm… Mirriam, you’re so soft, your skin is like silk. I could savor your body all night.”

Lowering further still, Cullen kissed in a line down her stomach again, tracing around her belly button with his tongue. Mirriam’s breath hitched and she let out a wild gasp when she felt his thumbs shifting her curls to find her damp folds. Cullen slid his fingers through her wetness, his own breaths coming more rapidly.

Mirriam pushed her hips against his thumbs, aching for more pressure. Cullen, taking the cue, slid one finger gently inside her hot center and Mirriam cried out. With the gentleness of a master, Cullen thrust and withdrew his finger, teasing her button with his thumb. Mirriam felt her body warm rapidly, felt the pressure building. Muscles tensing and fingers curling into the sheets, Mirriam called out his name.

Cullen withdrew a final time, removing his hands from her entirely and Mirriam whimpered in protest.

“Cullen… don’t st… stop… please…,” she pleaded. Cullen grinned.

“I’ve no intention of stopping, my love. Just changing the scenery a little,” he said, grinning. Mirriam tried to steady her breathing, but gave up after little time. It was no use, she was hopelessly lost to his skillful touch.

Mirriam gasped and moaned loudly as Cullen lowered his tongue to her slick folds, thrusting it inside her with a groan. He licked and sucked gently, teasing Mirriam into submission. Gripping the sheets, Mirriam let out cry of pleasure as Cullen flicked her pearl with his hot tongue.

“Mirriam… you taste delicious, so ripe and sweet,” he said before sucking gently at her button. The energy built up again and Mirriam felt the tension in her body rise as her breaths came in quick bursts. So close… she was so close, only seconds longer. She pressed herself against his face, sucking in air through her teeth, the anticipation torturing her. He flicked her with his tongue again, reading her signals, pressure firm against her sex. Mirriam let out a cry of ecstasy as the orgasm tore through her like a lightning bolt splitting her in two. She screamed out, her body bucking beneath him, muscles spasming and ripples of pleasure emanating from her center.

As the feeling receded, it left a wave of euphoria in its wake and Mirriam finally felt her body relax. Cullen rose, licking his lips and climbing back on top of her, gazing into her eyes.

“Maker, Cullen… that was… oh, I can’t even put it into words. It is beyond description.” Cullen chuckled and kissed her nose.

“I love you, my magnificent Herald.” Mirriam swallowed, letting her breaths steady.

“And I… love you… my…” she started, between labored breaths, “my…” she threw a hand up in a dismissive wave, unable to think clearly. Cullen laughed and kissed her tenderly. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned into the kiss, slinking her fingers into his curls.

Cullen kissed her neck again and nuzzled her, nibbling at her ear.

“My turn,” he said. “I’ll be gentle, but I must warn you, this might hurt a little bit at first. If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop. I don’t want to hurt you. The first time sometimes…” he said, suddenly looking worried. Mirriam had heard that before, she knew a little of what to expect, and she wanted him. She wanted him inside her.

“Stop talking,” she said. Cullen’s eyes widened in shock, but shock quickly gave way to desire.

“As you command, Inquisitor.” Cullen lined himself up, teasing her entrance with his tip, preparing her body for his invasion. A wild groan ripped from his throat as he pressed himself into her. Mirriam gasped at the abrupt presence of him inside her heat. He filled her so completely, she was sure she was stretched as far as she could go. He pressed further in, retreating and advancing like the gradual tides of the ocean. Further and further he pushed until he breached the barrier and Mirriam cried out in pain.

Cullen froze, looking down at her for reassurance. Mirriam nodded and urged him to continue. He hesitated and Mirriam reached down, grabbing his rear and pushed him into her, pressing her hips against his. Cullen chuckled, laying his forehead on hers and continued the slow course.

The buildup was slower this time, burning from within. Every so often he hit a spot inside her that sent waves of pleasure through her body. He’d apparently figured that out as well, because his pace picked up and he hit that spot in regular intervals. Mirriam arched into him as he drove into her, flesh seeking flesh, aching to be closer.

Mirriam let out a moan as she felt the heat climbing again, rising to a peak. She leveled on the peak for a few moments, stomach tense as he ground into her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feeling of his cock pressing against her from the inside.

“I’m nearly… Cullen… so close!” Mirriam called out. Cullen increased his speed, thrusting deeply and Mirriam wrapped her legs around his back allowing him even more access. Muscles shaking from the exercise, Mirriam bit her lip and urged her body to reach its climax, grabbing the sheets in puckered bundles at her sides.

“I can’t- Mirriam, I can’t-” Cullen said and cried out as his body jerked with its own release. Mirriam felt the spurts inside her and loosened her tense muscles in mild disappointment. Cullen slipped out of her, arms shaking, looking fatigued but willing and scooted down, thrusting two fingers inside her again.

Shocked by the sudden reappearance of his touch, Mirriam gasped and arched into his hands. Cullen pushed into her with what was left of his energy and Mirriam’s core exploded, a scream hurtling from her throat as the unexpected orgasm overpowered her. She gripped the sheets, the pillows, her spent lover’s mane of hair, whatever she could grab hold of as she rode out the waves, Cullen’s fingers easing out.

He climbed back up beside her and collapsed, skin glistening with sweat and eyes warm with satisfaction.

“Thank you… you didn’t have to-”

“Quiet, you. I know I didn’t have to. But I love you, so I did it anyway.”

Mirriam sighed and curled up against him, body still jittering from the aftermath of the onslaught. “I love you too, Cullen. That was… unbelievable.”

“Mhmm…” Cullen responded, exhaustion obvious in his distant voice, but he slid his arm around Mirriam’s waist, pulling her tight against his chest. “Not bad for a first go, love. Just wait until we’ve had a few years of practice. It only gets better from here, and we’re already at the top.”

Mirriam rejoiced at his nonchalant suggestion of their commitment to a long term relationship. She would have thought about what their future might be like, but Cullen’s hand edged down toward her core again, teasing her. He chuckled against her shoulder when she arched into him involuntarily.

“Cullen, how can you still have any energy left after that?” She asked, incredulous.

Cullen chuckled again. “I’m insatiable. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be good as new. Ready for round two, my love?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I succeed in my efforts? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
